


Никогда не дразни живых драконов

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смог (human!Смог) / Бильбо, Смог воспринимает Бильбо, как свое сокровище. А драконы очень ревностно относятся к своим сокровищам и любого, кто на низ покусится, готовы испепелить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не дразни живых драконов

Дракон отлично поддавался на провокации.   
Бильбо вначале пожалел, что сунулся к Смогу в такой неподходящий момент, но сейчас, похоже, все шло по плану. Ему удалось получше разглядеть дракона, как следует разозлил – тот даже поднялся на лапы, фырча и потягиваясь, и можно было как следует разглядеть его твердую как сталь чешую.

Все шло по плану до тех самых пор, пока дракон не разобиделся и не принялся смеяться, оглушительно, словно грозовая туча. Услышав про возможную месть, он хохотал так, что стены затрясло, сокровища и драгоценности зазвенели, а пласт золотых монет пошатнулся и поехал, словно глина во время весеннего оползня. Хоббита просто-напросто смело блестящей, грохочущей волной, затянуло, словно в водоворот, а кольцо предательски соскользнуло с пальца, словно почувствовало, что Бильбо вот-вот съедят. Но дракон отчего-то промедлил, разглядывая странное маленькое существо, по самую грудь засыпанное тяжелыми монетами.

Хоббит застрял в нем, словно в мокром речном песке, и криво улыбнулся, уставившись в изжелта-красные глаза дракона.  
\- И эта жалкая козявка меня обворовала?! - взревел Смог, задышал паром, едва не расплавив слитки. Бильбо попытался выбраться, но куда там - согретое драконом золото было тяжелым, давило, словно каменные плиты. А кольцо бесследно затерялось в тускло сверкающем море монет.  
\- Что ты такое? - проревел дракон, сощурив глаза и раздув хищные ноздри.  
\- Дальний родственник кроликов, - пробормотал хоббит, стараясь не думать о том, что будет, если дракон вздумает расплавить все эти монеты. Это была бы неподходящая смерть для хоббита. Для гнома - возможно, но не для хоббита точно.  
\- На зверюшку ты не больно-то похож, - прорычал дракон, - отвечай, как тебя зовут, да не вздумай врать мне.  
\- Бильбо, - выдохнул тот, вновь дернулся, невольно стараясь отползти, - Бильбо Бэггинс.  
\- Ишь ты, Бэггинс, - фыркнул  
Смог, обдав его паром – остывшим и теплым, ведь ему вовсе не хотелось расплавить все эти изящно выкованные монеты, украшения и безделушки, превратив их в груду бесформенных сгустков металла. Да и странное существо, наконец-то показавшееся из тени, вовсе не выглядело опасным.  
\- Ну так что, мистер Бильбо, - ухмыльнулся Смог, потянулся к нему когтем, не без удовольствия отметив, что нахальный взломщик теперь дрожит, словно осенний лист на ветру, - поговорим о деле?  
\- О каком еще деле? - взволновался хоббит, зажмурил глаза, почувствовав прикосновение огромного драконьего когтя к груди.  
\- Ты украл у меня золотой кубок, - напомнил дракон и вдруг, подцепив хоббита за сюртук, резко, рывком выдернул его из золотого плена. Монеты так и посыпались, звеня, а хоббит был ни жив, ни мертв от страха.  
\- Допустим, что так, - выдохнул он, болтаясь в воздухе. - Хотите, я вам ее верну. Быстро сбегаю туда и обратно?  
Вместо ответа дракон обидно расхохотался - так, что смех разлетелся под высокими сводами сокровищницы. Стиснув хоббита в когтях, он подошел к подозрительной норе, откуда тот явился, и дыхнул туда горячим паром.   
\- Потеря кубка огорчила меня, - сообщил Смог, деловито заталкивая в нору давно обрушенную колонну из главного зала. - Я, понимаешь ли, очень любил этот кубок.  
Бильбо только вздохнул, почувствовав, как сжимается сердце - теперь ему ни за что не пробраться обратно, даже если Смог улетит. И гномы тоже не смогут пройти.  
\- Все кубки у меня были наперечет, и я не могу себе позволить... Эй, мистер Бэггинс, ты меня слушаешь? - он потряс лапой, проверяя, жив ли тот, - или ты думаешь, что гномы бросятся спасать тебя. Вот уж и не надейся на это, - ухмыльнулся дракон, одним ударом хвоста обрушив низкий потолок тайного хода. - Гномы будут искать другой способ добыть сокровища. Но им и этого не удастся.  
Бильбо безвольно болтался в когтях дракона, стараясь не думать о его словах. Но они были слишком похожи на правду.

***

Надежно сграбастав хоббита, но так, чтоб не раздавить ненароком, Смог принялся утаптывать себе место лежки - он давно уже спал в одной и той же позе, а из-за дурацких непрошенных гостей пришлось менять распорядок. Бильбо вначале боялся напомнить о себе, но когда дракон, сложив огромные кожистые крылья, улегся на покой, не выдержал и спросил:  
\- Эй, уважаемый дракон. Вы взяли меня в плен и надеетесь на выкуп? Ну так я буду вынужден вас разочаровать.  
\- Не разочаруешь, - сонно пробормотал Смог, - я и без тебя знаю, что гномы - жадные, словно зажиточные лавочники, а твой Торин, сын Траина, еще и нищеброд, как и вся его компания, впрочем.  
\- С чего это он мо... С чего ты взял, что Торин здесь?  
\- Потому что ты от тебя несет гномом. Если хорошенько принюхаться, - сообщил Смог, хитро поглядывая на него большущим глазом.  
\- Я такой же нищеброд, как и остальные гномы, - пробормотал Бильбо, - какой тебе от меня прок?  
\- Предлагаешь отпустить тебя, чтоб ты перетаскал гномам все мои сокровища? Ну уже нет, достаточно и кубка.  
\- После этого ты обзываешь гномов жадинами?  
\- Я могу откусить тебе голову, - предложил Смог, - правда, ты такой крохотный, что мне будет проще проглотить тебя целиком. Завтра решу, что с тобой делать, а сегодня я слишком устал.  
\- Но...  
\- Я устал. Спи.  
И, в подтверждение своих слов, Смог слегка сдавил Бильбо в когтях. Тот, раздосадованный и перепуганный донельзя, перестал болтать и умолк, лежа на холодном жестком золоте.

***

\- Смог, почему ты не съел меня! - воскликнул Бильбо, когда чаша его терпения иссякла вместо со страхом.  
\- А ты настаиваешь? - тяжелые, словно закостеневшие веки вздрогнул, и дракон приоткрыл глаз.  
\- Я несколько часов лежу на твердом, сыпучем золоте! - воскликнул Бильбо, дрыгая ногами, - я отлежал себе все, что можно. Откуси мне голову.  
\- Ты украл мой кубок, гнусный взломщик, и должен мне. Раз уже ты такой диковинный кроличий родственник, то займешь место в моей сокровищнице.  
\- Что? - вздрогнул Бильбо, - ты серьезно?  
\- Лучше б, конечно, выпотрошить тебя и набить чучело, было бы спокойнее, но из нас, драконов, неважные таксидермисты.  
Бильбо ошалело молчал, то и дело открывая рот, чтоб сказать что-нибудь, но никак не мог подобрать слов. Дракон по-прежнему держал его в когтях, чуть прозрачных изнутри, словно мутное стекло. Когти давили на грудь, не позволяли толком размять мышцы и повернуться удобнее.  
\- Я так долго не выдержу, - предупредил Бильбо тихо, - умру и буду разлагаться здесь, слышишь?  
\- На золоте не может быть жестко.  
\- Но я ведь не дракон! - воскликнул хоббит, - у меня все тело болит и ноет!

Дракон недовольно заворчал, окончательно проснувшись, и неторопливо встал, зевая и пофыркивая. Огляделся по сторонам, словно что-то искал, но лапу так и не разжал.   
На самом деле, Бильбо мало заботили синяки, он вопил, надеясь отвлечь дракона и улизнуть. Торин наверняка ждет его, волнуется и переживает. Не может же Торин оставить его тут и уйти, да и потом – не только Бильбо держит его здесь.

Тем временем Смог нашел чудесную хрустальную люстру гномьей работы, украшенную множеством подвесок.  
\- Стой смирно, Бэггинс, - велел он, опустив его на дюну из золота перед собой. И, не спуская глаз с хоббита, оторвал от люстры тяжелую золотую цепь вместе с креплением.  
\- Чего это ты удумал? - нахмурился хоббит, попытался удрать, но поскользнулся на слитке, съехав к ногам дракона, подняв звонкий шум. Отбив себе копчик, Бильбо, стеная и охая, встал на ноги - и тут же его шею обхватил холодный обруч. Смяв когтями металл, Смог закрепил цепь на его шее и подергал за ее конец, проверяя на прочность.  
\- Эй! Что это за выдумки?! Я категорически несогласен! - принялся возмущаться Бильбо, но дракон, глухой к его словам, вновь уютно устроился на вожделенном драгоценном ложе и тихо захрапел.

***

\- Смог... Эй, Смог, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Я хочу тебя обрадовать. Хоббиты не живут без еды. Совсем не живут. Ни денечка.  
\- Вранье, - фыркнул Смог, обдав его теплым паром.  
\- Вовсе нет! Сейчас настало время второго обеда, а я и первого-то не ел! И если я не поем, то совсем скоро в качестве сокровища у тебя останется лишь сморщенный трупик.  
\- Ты хочешь есть?  
\- И пить! И вообще, хочу умыться и привести себя в порядок, и хочу в кровать, я не могу, не могу столько времени сидеть на золоте! - завопил Бильбо, потеряв терпение. Вначале он надеялся улизнуть потихоньку, но если уж и пробовать сбежать от дракона, то не на пустой желудок, о нет.  
\- Ишь, какой ты привереда, - сказал Смог, но все же поднялся, и монеты с шумом посыпались-потекли с его хвоста.  
\- Не говори мне, что драконы не едят.  
\- Чем дракон больше, тем реже ему нужна пища. А я очень большой дракон, - ответил Смог и сделал то, чего от него никак не ожидал Бильбо. Схватив встрепанного и уставшего хоббита, он уселся на задние лапы, точно кот, и дотянулся до стыка стены и потолка. Там находилось крепление для большого светильника, но уже много лет оно пустовало. Несмотря на протестующие вопли, дракон ловко воткнул хоббита в пыльный стальной обруч, точно цветок в петлицу, и подтянул конец свисающей цепи.  
\- Смог, прекрати! - завопил Бильбо, болтая в воздухе ногами и держась за обруч, - зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Повиси тут немного, - усмехнулся дракон, закрепив повыше на стене конец цепи, чтоб та не слишком тянула хоббичью шею. - Что ты предпочитаешь? Мясо? Рыбу? Дичь? Может, быть, жареную гномятину?  
\- Драконью вырезку, пожалуйста! - кровожадно воскликнул Бильбо.  
Смог расхохотался, и оставив хоббита висеть, развернулся и потопал к выходу.

Бильбо ждал его бесконечно долго, как ему показалось. Каждая минута тянулась, словно час, и вначале он даже обрадовался, что дракон пропал. Но до пола было так далеко, золотые слитки твердо поблескивали внизу, драгоценные камни торчали острыми гранями. Бильбо представил себе, как грянется вниз и разобьется насмерть, сердце его екнуло и провалилось куда-то в желудок, затрепетало там. К тому же стальной обруч был холодным, неудобным и давил на живот. Стараясь не думать о неприятных ощущениях, и уж тем более, не представлять, что упав с такой головы, голова его расколется, точно арбуз, Бильбо начал представлять себе, что гномы его спасут.

Вот они приходят, вначале не замечая его, но потом Кили, воскликнув: "А вот и наш взлохоббит!" достает стрелу, чтоб снять его со стены - легко и просто. А Торин говорит, что не надо, полурослик не переживет. Или Торин говорит: "Держись, Бильбо, я тебя спасу!". Или Торин начинает рыться в залежах сокровищ, разыскивая то, что всего дороже…

\- Я держусь... - пробормотал задремавший Бильбо, склонив голову на грудь, - я держусь, Торин.  
\- Чего ты там лепечешь?! - грозно вопросил Смог, заходя в пещеру. Свалив мешок с добычей у внутренней галереи, дракон подобрался к хоббиту и взял цепь за конец.  
\- Кого ты там звал на помощь? - спросил он, потянув за цепь. - Говори!  
\- Никого! - сухо отрезал Бильбо, - если хочешь оторвать мне голову, то, пожалуйста, тяни чуть сильнее, тебе почти это удалось.  
Смог хотел так и сделать, разозлившись, но потом пригляделся к хоббиту и замолчал. Двумя когтями, осторожно и аккуратно, он подхватил Бильбо подмышки и поднял, рассматривая внимательно. Тот сонно свесил голову на грудь и тихо зевнул.  
\- Здесь когда-то располагался гномий караул, - сказал дракон, опуская его у небольшой комнаты в стене. - Посмотри, может, устроишься внутри?  
Хоббит кивнул и вошел внутрь. В гномьей караулке было тихо и темно, на всем лежала многолетняя пыль. Там оказалось целых две комнаты, в каждой из них было по каменной кровати с истлевшими покрывалами, умывальник и прочие необходимые вещи. В умывальнике было сухо и пыльно, ведь водопроводом никто не пользовался много лет.  
\- Эй, - тихо позвал дракон, - ты есть не будешь, что ли? Я зря летал?  
Бильбо вышел наружу, уставился на мешок, который принес дракон. Сунувшись внутрь и подхватив первый попавшийся бурдюк, он жадно приник губами к горлышку - внутри оказалось вино.  
\- Смог, это жестоко... - пробормотал Бильбо, но все же выпил половину. Выпил и тут же вырубился, свалившись вперед лицом.  
Дракон засопел, пуская клубы пара, но потом все же подхватил Бильбо и переложил его на кровать. Тот сразу же вытянулся во весь рост, и, несмотря на отсутствие подушки и одеяла, провалился в глубокий сон.

***

\- Долго же ты спал, - проворчал Смог, когда встрепанный хоббит вылез из комнатки.  
\- По-моему, это ты все время дрыхнешь, - пожал плечами Бильбо и уселся на краю, заболтал в воздухе ногами, - мне нужна вода.  
\- Ты напоминаешь принцессу, - сказал Смог, - ты все больше напоминаешь глупую человеческую принцессу, которую проще съесть, чем ей угодить.  
\- Вода, хотя бы несколько ведер, - Бильбо как будто не понял намека. - И я от тебя отстану.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - закатил глаза Смог, - сейчас принесу.  
Но Бильбо даже не поблагодарил его за отзывчивость. По-прежнему сидел на краю и болтал ногами, задумчиво поглаживая тяжелое золотое кольцо на шее.  
\- Скажи-ка, Смог, - проговорил он задумчиво, - а зачем это тебе нужны были принцессы?  
Дракон вдруг отвел взгляд, и, не ответив, выполз из сокровищницы.

Конечно, он принес воду - целых два ведра, осторожно держа каменное коромысло в зубах. На этот раз хоббит сказал спасибо и исчез внутри вместе с водой.

*** 

Дракон, несмотря на то, что был далек от готовки и кухонных дел, догадался не брать скоропортящиеся продукты – в мешке оказались лишь пара свежих рыбин, остальное все было вяленое-копченое и, конечно, свежие фрукты. Бильбо протер спелое, румяное яблоко о сюртук, вгрызся в него, так и не найдя, к чему придраться. 

Хоббит не знал, какими словами можно переубедить дракона. Он по-прежнему сидел с золотой цепью на шее, пытался найти способ снять ее - не лишившись головы при этом - и с каждым днем все больше тосковал по гномьей компании.  
\- Ты все время слишком грустный, - сообщил ему Смог, - неужели нельзя быть поприветливее?  
\- Быть поприветливее?! - нахмурился хоббит, от волнения сжевав яблоко вместо с огрызком, - да чтоб вы провалились на этом самом месте, ваше Драконье Величество, Смог Несравненный! Я не могу быть поприветливее в тысячу лиг от своей норы.  
\- Обустройся здесь. Ты слишком капризный, - дракон сощурил глаза и задремал, поглядывая на хоббита из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Чтоб тебя разорвало, - лаконично ответил хоббит.

***

\- Слыхал я старые сказки, - начал однажды Бильбо, растягивая разделанную рыбу на сетку для просушки, - что драконы могут менять свой облик.  
\- Это верно, - кивнул Смог, который, оказывается, вовсе не спал.  
\- Должно быть, это интересно, - Бильбо мечтательно вздохнул, - сегодня ты огромный огнедышащий дракон, а завтра - крохотная мышка. Говорят, что в великана может превратиться кто угодно, а вот в мышку...  
\- Ты меня за дурака держишь? - перебил его Смог, - я тоже люблю сказки и прекрасно помню, чем все это заканчивается.  
\- Видишь, не такой уж я и хитрец, - развел хоббит руками, - мне не удалось тебя провести.  
\- Да уж, меня не проведешь, - польщенно засопел дракон, подбираясь ближе.  
\- А я бы хотел превратиться во что-нибудь навроде зверька. Жаль, что не умею.  
\- Ты и так навроде зверька, - усмехнулся тот.  
\- Когда-то давно я мечтал вырастить себе крылья... Смог, будь лапушкой, подожги эти угли.  
\- Ты мне все жилище прокоптишь, - недовольно фыркнул тот, но все же дыхнул сухим горячим паром. Угли подернулись мерцающими красными вспышками, и Бильбо растянул сетку с рыбой над импровизированным кострищем и принялся обмахивать рыбу.  
\- Точно грызун. Грызуны любят создавать кладовые с запасами... Ты мою сокровищницу превратил неизвестно во что!  
\- Так отпусти меня, и я с радостью приберусь тут напоследок.  
\- Ну уж нет, - сказал дракон, разглядывая надежную золотую цепь, тускло поблескивающую в неярком свете.

*** 

Не один раз Бильбо пытался найти злополучное кольцо невидимости, так невовремя соскочившее с пальца. Он пытался зарыться в груды тяжелых монет, перерыть и перекопать их, но куда так. Наверное, только Торин бы смог справиться с этой задачей, в его прочных доспехах ему было бы весьма удобно сидеть и пересыпать деньги из ладони в ладонь. А Бильбо уже все пальцы себе оббил, роясь в этих нескончаемых сокровищах – найти тут кольцо было, пожалуй, сложнее, чем песчинку на речном берегу. Дракон давно перевернул все сундуки, рассыпав и перемешав их содержимое.   
За целый день Бильбо, конечно же, нашел кольцо, и не одно целую россыпь колец, перстни он откидывал в сторону, словно попавшиеся в лесу поганки. Заодно он нашел серебряные пяльцы и премилую шкатулку, в которой можно было бы хранить соль, перец и другие специи. Некоторые кольца были ему велики, некоторые – впору, но ни одно из них не помогло стать невидимым. Бильбо отнес их в угол залы, чтоб не спутались, пяльцы ему тоже не пригодились, а вот в шкатулке обнаружился швейный набор.

\- Чего ты там все время шебуршишься? – недовольно проворчал Смог, разбуженный звоном металла. Он давно уже смотрел, как Бильбо копошится в драгоценностях, носит их из угла в угол, но, справедливо решив, что от перемены мест сокровищ сумма не меняется, приставать не стал. Однако любопытство все же взяло верх.  
\- Играю в Гномьего Короля, - сказал Бильбо и гордо выпрямился, просверкав кольцами на пальцах, - похож?  
\- Нет, - хмыкнул Смог и отвернулся. Сделал вид, что закрыл глаза, а сам наблюдал из-под прикрытых век, как Бильбо все примеряет и примеряет украшения.

***

Бильбо уже успел забыть о неудачной попытке уболтать Смога, но тот не забыл. Драконы редко что-либо забывают, и Смог исключением не был.

Швейный набор оказался весьма кстати – после того, как Смог разграбил один из жилых ярусов. Дракон приволок целую груду ветхой одежды, и Бильбо соорудил себе матрас, потому как на каменной кровати спать было немногим удобнее, чем на золоте. Одним прекрасным возможно утром,– в пещере плохо чувствовалось время - когда Бильбо пытался пошить из ветхих, старых, но дорогих тканей себе наволочки и пододеяльники, Смог проснулся и подобрался к караулке.  
\- Эй, хоббит, - проговорил он тихим, но слегка торжественным голосом, - ты говорил, что желал бы увидеть меня в ином обличье.  
\- Да, это было бы интересно, - ответил Бильбо, не глядя на него, и попытался вдеть нитку в иглу.  
\- Узри же! - воскликнул Смог, засопел очень громко, как закипевший чайник, окутался облаком пара и совсем исчез в нем. Но вскоре пар рассеялся, оставив вместо огромного дракона человека, достаточно высокого, почти как Гэндальф, но значительно моложе на вид. Бильбо отложил шитье и внимательно уставился на Смога. Никакой тебе алмазной чешуи и стальной шкуры, ни клыков и когтей. Мышцы сменившего облик дракона едва заметно перекатывались под кожей, блестевшей в отблеске золотых монет.  
Возникла долгая пауза.  
\- Драконом ты куда симпатичнее, - покачал головой Бильбо, скользнув по нему взглядом.  
Смог нахмурился, сощурив глаза - такие же изжелта-красные, приосанился и подбоченился, но хоббит больше и глядеть в его сторону не стал.  
\- Разве это не потрясающе? - спросил Смог, но его голосу слегка не хватило уверенности.  
\- Весьма, весьма потрясающе. Вот, прикройся.  
Смог взял выкроенный из парадного гномьего шелка пододеяльник и, с сомнением встряхнув, намотал на себя.  
\- Так лучше?  
\- Да, - кивнул Бильбо, окинув взглядом широкие плечи дракона, - мне кажется, тебе следует меньше лежать и больше двигаться.  
Смог пощупал себя за бицепсы, твердые и упругие, и недовольно уставился на хоббита.  
\- С каких это пор мелкие зверюги указывают драконам, что им делать?  
\- С тех самых пор, как ты оставил себя здесь на правах сокровища. Я, как почетный экспонат, обладаю недурным вкусом, – серьезно добавил Бильбо.  
\- Вздор! - фыркнул дракон, которому, впрочем, стало весьма неуютно сейчас, - я в прекрасной физической форме.  
Бильбо ему ничего не сказал и молча продолжил шить постельное белье.

***

Смог, недовольный безразличной реакцией хоббита, обиделся на него и делал вид, что сладко спит. На самом деле Бильбо вовсе не остался равнодушен – попробуй остаться равнодушным, увидев такое! Смог-человек показался ему более опасным, чем дракон, несмотря на отсутствие когтей и огненного дыхания.  
Пусть уж лучше остается драконом. К дракону он уже как-то, можно сказать, привык.

\- Бильбо! - пророкотал дракон в один прекрасный день, - иди сюда!  
Хоббит недовольно вылез из караулки и замер на пороге, упершись руками в бока. Намедни он раскроил тяжелую портьеру цвета красного вина и пошил себе роскошный бархатный халат, и, надо сказать, выглядел он в нем весьма солидно и представительно. Впечатление слегка портил тяжелый ошейник, но Смог категорически отказывался его снять. Подозревал, что в этом случае хоббит живо удерет, и был прав. Бильбо чувствовал себя весьма неуместно с нею на шее, однако ничего поделать не мог.  
\- Зачем ты звал меня?  
\- Гляди, что у меня есть... - ухмыльнулся тот во все свои зубы, держа в когтях что-то яркое и блестящее, - как раз то, что ты искал.  
\- Я искал?!  
\- Да. Стой и не дергайся, маленький хоббит, - велел дракон, пытаясь навешать драгоценности на голову Бильбо, но у него ничего не выходило, тонкие украшения падали на пол, звеня.  
\- Сделай это сам, - выдохнул Смог, - у меня не получается.  
\- Послушай, они какие-то... - Бильбо поднял цепочку, украшенную подвесками-аметистами. - Это точно мужское?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал дракон, но Бильбо тотчас же понял, что тот знает, и дракон тоже это понял, но продолжил смотреть на него с хитрым выражением на морде.  
\- Ты совсем с ума сошел, ящерица-переросток! - возмутился Бильбо, вскинув руки, - ты за кого меня... да ты просто... Ооо, нет, я больше не выдержу!  
Он швырнул на каменный пол украшения, и аметисты брызнули в разные стороны с легким шелестом, попытался сорвать цепь с шеи, и тут Смог на него зарычал, пуская пар и дым. Ударив хвостом о стену, он разинул пасть, словно собрался проглотить несчастного хоббита.  
\- Ешь давай, сил моих больше нет! - заорал на него Бильбо, и Смог замер, будто его дернули за хвост. Развернувшись к хоббиту спиной, он демонстративно зарылся в сокровища, и захрапел - громко, так, что эхо отдавалось дрожью в углах залы.  
\- Проклятый дракон! - фыркнул Бильбо и пошел в свои покои.

***

Несколько дней они вовсе не разговаривали. У хоббита был приличный запас воды и еды, а огонь он хранил в плошке с жиром - достаточно было периодически подливать туда новый.

На пятый день Бильбо заснул после обеда и, проснувшись гораздо позже, нежели планировал, увидел, что фитилек потонул в плошке, и огонек потух. Кремень и огниво остались вместе с прочим скарбом у гномов, поэтому Бильбо остался без огня.  
Без приятного тепла в камине. Без горячего чая.

С драконом надо было либо мириться, либо искать способы от него избавиться. Звучит смешно, но других вариантов у Бильбо не было. Он перестал спокойно спать, представляя себя то превосходным лучником, способным подстрелить дракона в глаз, то великим воином не хуже гномов, с секирой и мечом. Странные и удивительные сны снились хоббиту, но почему-то он каждый раз просыпался перед тем, как убить дракона.

На самом деле, ему не очень-то и хотелось убивать Смога. В конце концов, тот столько раз мог откусить ему голову... Но не откусывал же!

Через пару дней Бильбо только собрался вылезти и пойти мириться с драконом, чтоб умаслить его и получить свой послеполуденный чай, как услышал рокот и рев - Смог выползал из горы.

Бильбо даже расстроился - как всегда расстраиваешься, приготовившись к неприятному разговору, а его вдруг переносят на потом. А что, если тот почуял гномов, и решил напасть?! Смогут ли гномы противостоять дракону?

От нервных мыслей у Бильбо разыгрался аппетит. Отобедав, он выпил вина вместо холодного чая и вынес матрас "на свежий воздух", чтоб почитать книгу - в караулке для этого было чересчур темно, а читать стоя было весьма неудобно.  
Книжка на всеобщем языке, случайно найденная в гномьих чертогах, была весьма интересной... но быстро усыпила Бильбо. 

Тот устроился на боковую, уютно устроившись под покрывалом и не подумал даже, что дракон забыл засунуть его под самый потолок!

***

\- Эй, хоббит... Ты спишь? - тихо спросил он скорее сам себя, стараясь не разбудить Бильбо. Но тот все же проснулся, и, увидев рядом драконьи когти, не слишком-то обрадовался пробуждению. Уставился на Смога, подобрав полы халата, и присел на матрасе.  
\- Я принес там человеческой еды, - запыхтел дракон, - давным-давно не ел ее. Хочу попробовать.  
\- Тебе всего этого мешка на один зуб. Мало принес, - сказал хоббит сердито, будто сам не хотел помириться с драконом.  
\- Прожорливый хоббит, - Смог потыкал его кончиком когтя, зацепился за кушак, - я хочу сегодня отведать вашей еды. Сможешь приготовить ужин?  
\- Да, - фыркнул Бильбо со странным выражением на лице, - но мне нужен огонь.

***

Чего-чего, а огня у дракона всегда достаточно - с детства и до самой смерти. Смог охотно зажег все, что его просили, и даже отправился на поиски подходящей одежды - Бильбо не собирался больше предоставлять ему свой пододеяльник.

Несмотря на опасения хоббита, Смог раздобыл себе одежду – рукава рубахи были ему коротки, но в плечах пришлись почти впору. Обуваться Смог не стал, и штаны больше напоминали бриджи, но в целом, смотрелся он вполне прилично.  
Бильбо так и раздирало сказать дракону что-нибудь, подразнить его, но он твердо решил держать язык за зубами. В его душе разгорелся едва заметный огонек надежды, что дракон сам отпустит его, поняв, как ему здесь плохо и неприятно.   
Но как дракон мог понять, что хоббиту здесь не место? Быть может, он вовсе не догадывался о том, что тяжело жить без свежего воздуха, без солнечного света, журчания ручейка и шелеста листвы? Пусть хоббиты живут в норах, но это уютные, маленькие, теплые норы, а не продуваемые всеми ветрами огромные гномьи чертоги. Величие и красота Эребора вначале потрясла Бильбо, но быстро приелась, драгоценности не радовали глаз, а от высокого потолка, терявшегося во мраке, кружилась голова, и становилось дурно. Это был дом для гномов, но совсем не для маленького хоббита из далекой норки на западе. 

\- Ты готов? – поинтересовался Смог, проходя внутрь.  
\- Да, – кивнул Бильбо, зажигая одну свечу от другой, почти сгоревшей. Засуетился слегка, стараясь обустроить все наилучшим образом, расставляя плошки и миски – все из чистого серебра, украшенного филигранью. Тяжелая цепь, волочившаяся следом за его мохнатыми ногами, глухо позвякивала, и Смог проводил ее задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Может быть, снимешь ее? – тихо спросил Бильбо, почувствовав взгляд, - сидеть на цепи – не самое приятное занятие.  
\- Скажи еще, что у тебя шея затекла, - сощурил алые глаза дракон.  
\- Затекла, - кивнул хоббит, посмотрел на него внимательно, с вызовом. Сейчас смотреть в глаза дракону было еще страшнее и опаснее – теперь дракон мог хорошенько разглядеть выражение его лица, и понять гораздо больше, чем ему положено.

Смог склонился, подхватил цепь – Бильбо прикрыл глаза, ожидая, что тот рванет ее сейчас на себя, но вместо этого Смог подошел к нему, перебирая звенья цепи в пальцах.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал вдруг дракон, оказавшись чересчур близко, - сниму. Не сейчас. Позже.  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Бильбо, - прошу тебя, присаживайся.  
Дракон выпустил цепь из рук, и, подвинув низенький гномий стул, уселся, широко расставив ноги. Стол был уставлен тарелками со снедью – немного рыбы, немного копченой курицы, нарезанной пластами, салат из капусты и яблок, сбрызнутый лимоном, чтоб не потемнел, и другие блюда.

Бильбо кусок в рот не лез, он сидел, обнявшись с чайной чашкой и поглядывал на дракона, хватающего еду с прямо с тарелки, цепляющего длинными, острыми когтями ломтики рыбы, жующего почти безостановочно. Все же дракон оставался драконом: у него были самые настоящие когти, зубы – белые, а клыки – крупные и острые.  
\- Неплохо, неплохо, - пробормотал тот, утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, - ты готовишь не хуже, чем принцесса.  
\- Вот уже спасибо, - вспыхнул хоббит, возмущенный его словами, но потом вновь прикусил язык.  
\- Не держи на меня зла, - фыркнул дракон, - я от чистого сердца. Не все принцессы умеют готовить.  
\- Послушай, Смог, - осторожно начал хоббит, отодвинувшись на стуле подальше к стене, ножки стула заскрежетали, чересчур громко. – Я хотел бы кое-что прояснить…  
\- Ну-ну, - сказал тот и подвинулся к нему ближе вместе со своим стулом.  
\- Сдается мне, ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Я гнусный похититель твоих сокровищ и прихвостень гномов, и как еще ты меня называл, но вовсе не принцесса.  
\- Как интересно, - сощурился Смог и придвинулся к нему вплотную.  
\- Послушай! – хоббит выставил вперед маленькие ладони, - я понятия не имею, что делают драконы со своими сокровищами и похищенными девушками, и знать не хочу!  
Смог медленно взмаргивал, хищно раздувая ноздри, и облизывался, словно змея.  
\- Ты дракон, а я хоббит, - отрезал Бильбо, как ему казалось, решительно и твердо. – И если ты отпустишь меня, я попытаюсь уговорить гномов…

Дракон оглушительно расхохотался, запрокинув голову, похлопывал ладонью по столу. Смахнув выступившую от смеха слезинку со щеки, он вновь уставился на хоббита раскосыми глазами, прорезь вертикального зрачка иглой.  
\- Перестань городить чушь! - сказал дракон и вновь хлопнул ладонью по столу, да так, что Бильбо вздрогнул вместе со стулом. – Ты никуда отсюда не выйдешь, и никаких гномов уговаривать не будешь.  
\- Почему…?  
\- Потому что ты принадлежишь мне, - расхохотался Смог вновь, будто это была невесть какая смешная шутка. – Принадлежишь мне, как и все гномьи сокровища.  
\- По какому это праву?  
\- По праву сильного! – зарычал дракон, напугав хоббита, и рассмеялся, довольный этим.  
\- Нет, нет, постой, - попытался возразить Бильбо, вновь поднимая ладони, - так же нельзя!  
\- Да мне наплевать, - прошептал он и потянул хоббита к себе, сцапав когтями за халат. – А ты… Ты равнодушный… не хочешь носить украшения…  
\- Давай надену, если для тебя это так важно, - воскликнул Бильбо, пытаясь стряхнуть широкую лапищу Смога, скользнувшую за пазуху. Но тщетно – дракон, крупный и высокий в человеческом обличье, был заведомо больше хоббита. К тому же, мышцы, рельефно очерченные, были куда тверже, чем у хоббита, который не сильно изменился с начала похода. Дракон бесцеремонно тискал его, усадив к себе на колени, приставал и совершенно его не слушался!  
Какой бы умной тварь ни была, все равно инстинкты будут важнее всего. Не стоило дразнить Смога, не стоило вообще разговаривать с ним. Ах, как Бильбо корил себя сейчас за то, что заговорил с драконом. Зачем он вообще полез в пещеру второй раз? Он не воин и не убийца драконов, а всего лишь взломщик, причем не самый лучший.

Никогда еще Бильбо не приходилось так худо: Смог стискивал его крепко, трогал с интересом, настойчиво прижимая к себе. Видимо, бедняге от одиночества совсем сорвало крышу - или же от того, что это одиночество прекратилось.  
Несмотря на протесты хоббита, Смог стащил халат с его плеч и стянул рубашку.  
\- Какой же ты славный, - сказал дракон, проводя раскрытой ладонью по его безволосой груди, чуть впился когтями, оставляя царапины. Бильбо вздрогнул и попытался отвернуться, закрыть глаза, и не слышать и не чувствовать его рядом.   
\- Такой маленький, - пробормотал ему на ухо, поглаживая по животу и прижимая к себе.  
\- Перестань, п-пожалуйста! - забормотал тот, - мне страшно.  
\- Страшно? - выдохнул Смог горячо и усмехнулся, - не бойся, я ведь сказал, что не буду тебя есть.  
\- Но ты чересчур близко, - вздохнул хоббит. – Мне это не нравится. Ой как не нравится…  
Дракон захохотал, и, подхватив его на руки, перетащил на кровать. Улегся, пытаясь удержать пинающегося и брыкающегося хоббита, схватил одной рукой его запястья, пребольно сдавив, навалился сверху.  
\- Прекрати! – воскликнул Бильбо, моргнул несколько раз, уставился ему глаза в глаза. – Перестань! Зачем ты… Отпусти!  
Смог скользнул взглядом по маленькому хоббиту, напрасно пытающему вырваться из крепкой хватки и нехотя разжал пальцы. Бильбо дышал глубоко и шумно, словно оббежал вокруг горы без передышки, опасливо поглядывал на дракона и невольно теребил кольцо на шее. Обняв хоббита поперек тела, Смог со вздохом прижался к его щеке, и, и пробормотал тихо:  
\- Чего ты брыкаешься?  
\- Пусти меня.  
\- Я уже отпустил, если ты не заметил.  
\- Но ты продолжаешь оставаться рядом.  
\- Тебе жалко, что ли, - обольстительно и вкрадчиво зашептал дракон, вот только у Бильбо от этого шепота вновь затряслись коленки. Он забился в угол и замер там, тихо дыша.  
\- Я просто полежу рядом, - вновь начал дракон, подбираясь ближе, осторожно положил ладонь ему на плечо, - просто обниму тебя, и ты не замерзнешь этой ночью. Идет?  
\- Ох, Смог… - простонал тот, стараясь вжаться в стык между кроватью и стеной.  
\- Просто полежу. И ты тоже. Тебе понравится, - пообещал дракон, но Бильбо не очень-то ему поверил.

***

Проснулся Бильбо в полной темноте - огонь опять догорел.  
Но Смог лежал рядом, и можно было не беспокоиться на этот счет. Если тот, конечно, не начнет вдруг вредничать и капризничать. Но с чего бы ему капризничать, если все идет именно так, как он хочет. Упрямый дракон. Бильбо опять упал духом, потеряв надежду спастись от дракона. За время путешествия он привык не слишком-то полагаться на гномов, да и что могла сделать команда из четырнадцати воинов против дракона, перед которым пал Эребор? 

Этой ночью можно было спать без одеяла – дракон был горячий, как печка, кожа у него была сухая, не противно-влажная. Смог дышал шумно и жарко, раскинувшись на спине. Бильбо попытался отпихнуть его от себя, но у него ничего не вышло. Во мраке внутренней галереи нельзя было разглядеть дракона, и Бильбо, закрыв глаза, рискнул изучить его на ощупь. Кожа, гладкая, совершенно безволосая, теплая, словно разогретый солнцем песок, широкая грудь. Сильные руки, перевитые мускулами, длинные пальцы с ужасно длинными и загнутыми когтями. Бильбо улегся ухом ему на грудь, прислушиваясь к биению сердцу – гулкому, мощному, мерному стуку. Дракон, словно почувствовав его осторожное прикосновение, заворчал во сне и повернулся, подмяв протестующе пискнувшего хоббита под себя. Обдав его жарким дыханием, он уткнулся губами в лохматый висок, принялся полизывать его ухо, жадно и нетерпеливо. Бильбо затаился, перестал дышать – и дракон, фыркнув, вновь уснул крепче, придавив его к стене.

\- Ты тяжелый, будто гора, - тихо пробормотал хоббит, выбираясь из-под него. Но не тут-то было - Смог вновь перехватил его поперек тела и прижал к себе.  
\- Проснись! - фыркнул Бильбо, ударил его по плечу, заколотил кулаками по груди, - проснись же!  
\- Как отвратительно ты будишь меня! - прорычал невыспавшийся дракон и потер глаза. - Что-то случилось? На нас напали?  
\- Нет, ты отлежал... всего меня! - фыркнул хоббит, - зачем тебе это понадобилось.  
\- Скучал, - невероятно скупым и язвительным тоном произнес дракон, - по ласке и теплу.  
\- Зачем тебе? - удивился Бильбо, - ты же дракон, у тебя пещера, полная сокровищ... О, прости, я сморозил какую-то чушь?  
\- Отнюдь, - хмыкнул тот, - спасибо, что напомнил, кто я.  
Медленно выйдя наружу, Смог потянулся и, сонно зевая, принялся раздеваться догола. Бильбо стоял, рассматривая его в тусклом пещерном свете, и невольно стискивал пальцы в кулаки от страха - и эта громадина ночевала рядом с ним?  
\- Мне кажется, - осмелился заметить хоббит, - что уже день. Не поздно ли спать?  
\- Человеческое обличье утомляет меня, - возразил дракон, - и теперь я намереваюсь как следует выспаться!  
И, не закончив говорить, он заревел, оглушительно громко, заставив стены вздрогнуть. Мгновенно увеличившись в размерах, он разбух, словно спелая коробочка хлопка, окутался дымом - и вот, он вновь стал драконом, таким же громадным, как и прежде.  
Устало потоптавшись на месте вокруг себя, он улегся, обвил лапы хвостом и захрапел - не менее оглушительно.

\- Просто потрясающе, - пробормотал Бильбо безо всякого сарказма, подошел и потрогал дракона за краешек хвоста. Тот едва заметно задержал дыхание - а потом вновь принялся сладко храпеть.

***

Несмотря на обещание снять цепь, дракон не торопился делать этого – видимо, боялся, что Бильбо удерет. Он целыми днями напролет кружил вокруг хоббита, показывал ему редкие камни, хотя не очень хорошо разбирался в огранке и в ювелирном деле, больше оперируя понятиями «красиво-некрасиво». Вновь раскопал чудесные гномьи украшения, но Бильбо опять решительно отверг их.  
Одним словом, Смог всеми способами старался скрасить существование хоббита в пещере, но тот, сколько его не корми и не балуй, то и дело поглядывал в сторону выхода.

***

\- Здесь есть река?  
\- Подземная, - сказал Смог, - возможно, она впадает в большое озеро, а может быть, и нет. Хочешь посмотреть?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - согласился Бильбо, не особо раздумывая.

И вот, спускаясь вниз по выбитой внутри горы, лестнице, хоббит подумал, что это он зря. Во-первых, неизвестно, какая рыба водится в этой реке, и водится ли. Во-вторых, подгорные тропы напоминали ему о Горлуме. А в-третьих - в третьих проклятый дракон полз за ним следом, держа цепь в зубах!  
\- Ты застрянешь здесь, - напророчил Бильбо, - намертво застрянешь в этом узком проходе.  
\- А ты только этого и ждешь, как я погляжу, - невнятно пробормотал Смог, не выпуская цепь из пасти.  
Бильбо только хмыкнул сердито и уселся на краю утеса - внизу уже влажно поблескивала река, черная и непроглядная. С собой у хоббита была удочка - самодельная, конечно же. Посох из орехового дерева, серебряная нить, гнутая игла из швейного набора - и большая банка с ночными мотыльками.  
Бильбо неторопливо насадил наживку и закинул удочку в темные воды - интересно, если поймать какого-нибудь глубинного монстра, Смог успеет на помощь? Наверное, нет, решил Бильбо, увидев, как дракон сладко дремлет, устроившись на лестнице. В таком виде Смог куда меньше пугал Бильбо. Нет, ну конечно, огнедышащий дракон - это страшно, но вот полуодетый верзила, который хочет "всего лишь полежать рядышком" - куда страшнее.

Подземная рыба из темной реки никак не хотела ловиться - может, не любила мотыльков или чуяла подвох, а быть может, просто спала. Бильбо и сам начал клевать носом и задремал, стиснув импровизированную удочку в руках.

***

Проснулся он в своей кровати - если ее можно было назвать своей. Дракон спал снаружи, раскатисто храпя и сотрясая воздух, видимо, притащил хоббита. Бильбо поднялся с кровати, позвякивая цепью. На шее по-прежнему красовалось кольцо, а в волосах – украшения!  
\- Да чтоб ты треснул! – разозлился хоббит, подбежал и пнул дракона, но только отшиб себе пальцы на ногах. – Ой, отрастил же ты себе шкуру, ящерица-переросток!  
Прыгая на одной ноге и проклиная своевольного дракона, Бильбо даже не заметил темную фигуру, скрывшуюся в тени, а потом скользнувшую ближе.

\- Бильбо! – раздался негромкий возглас, и хоббит обернулся, не поверив своим ушам. Держа эльфийский меч, перед ним стоял Торин, явно готовый к сражению. Бильбо прижал ладони ко рту, потом всплеснул руками, недоверчиво приоткрыл рот и вновь прикрыл его ладонью.  
\- Торин, что ты здесь делаешь? – зашипел, подбегая ближе.  
\- Меня больше интересует, что ты здесь делаешь? – ответил тот негромко, - я уж думал, что давно съеден.  
\- Как видишь, мне повезло, - выдохнул хоббит, разглядывая гнома с ног до головы. – Ох, Торин! - он не удержался и обнял гнома. Тот хлопнул его по плечу, нервно и коротко.  
\- Как тебе удалось выжить?  
\- Я потерял свое волшебное колечко, - Бильбо виновато уставился на Торина, - а Смог… ну он не стал есть меня.  
\- Взломщик, - усмехнулся Торин, потом крепко схватил хоббита за руку, - хорошо, пока дракон спит, ты сможешь удрать. А я попробую вызвать его на бой. Другого способа у нас нет.  
\- Нет, Торин! - воскликнул Бильбо, - он съест тебя и не подавится! Он и правда такой сильный, как Бофур говорил!  
\- А слабые места у него есть? – сощурился Торин, - ты не заметил?  
\- Ну… - протянул Бильбо, почесал в затылке.   
\- Ясно. Тогда выбора нет. Двалин и Глоин ждут у входа, беги к ним.  
\- Я не могу.   
Бильбо приподнял цепь, и Торин замер, словно взглянул на него новыми глазами.  
\- Он что, на цепь тебя посадил? А это что еще такое? – сцапал он подвеску, - зачем ты…  
\- Это не я, это дракон. Я у него навроде игрушки тут, - вымученно усмехнулся Бильбо, - я не могу так просто убежать.  
\- Почему это? – Торин схватился обеими руками за туго сомкнутое кольцо на его шее, - сейчас я тебя освобожу.  
\- А потом дракон тебя слопает, а потом придет за нами, и Королевство-под-горой останется без Короля! – воскликнул хоббит, рискуя нарваться на гнев Торина, но того это странным образом отрезвило.  
\- Ты утверждаешь, будто он не пытается тебя съесть… - задумался тот, - быть может, ты найдешь способ убить его.  
\- Что? – изумился хоббит.  
\- Если тебе ничего не грозит, я оставлю тебя пещере еще на неделю, - решил Торин, потирая подбородок. – А потом, когда дракон вновь будет спать, я приду и освобожу тебя. А ты за это время выяснишь, где у этой безмозглой твари слабое место.  
Бильбо хватило ума, чтоб не возразить про тварь, и он просто обнял Торина, явно соскучившись по нему и остальной компании. Ему не хотелось, чтоб Торин сейчас вызвал Смога. Ему вообще не хотелось убийств.   
Торин засопел, похлопал его по плечу и мягко отстранил его от себя.  
\- Тогда я пойду, - сказал он тихо и стиснул его плечо, - помни, сроку у тебя – неделя.  
Бильбо вымученно улыбнулся ему и закивал.

***

Смог вначале не сразу понял, что произошло. Ему приснился дурной совершенно сон, в котором гномы беззастенчиво обкрадывали его, таская из сокровищницы монетку за монеткой. В ярости Смог метался по пещере, силясь прихлопнуть гадких воришек, но те был проворнее и каждый раз ловко ускользали.  
Вконец измучившись, Смог проснулся и оглядел свои владения. Никаких гномов, все на месте, и даже хоббит тихо сопит в караулке.

Вроде бы все было в порядке, но драконы куда ближе к животным, чем к развитым расам, инстинкты и интуиция часто заменяют им логическое мышление.  
Недолго думая, Смог выволок хоббита из постели.  
\- Что происходит?! - сердито воскликнул тот, повиснув в воздухе вверх ногами, халат задрался, обнажив светлые подштанники.  
\- Гномы, - отрезал Смог, и принялся обнюхивать хоббита, который хохотал от щекотки и одновременно ругался в голос.  
\- Если ты сейчас же меня...хахаха!... не отпустишь! Я больше не буду с тобой разговаривать! Вообще!  
Смог нехотя поставил его на ноги, и тот принялся приводить себя в порядок, выдергивая украшения из спутавшихся волос.  
\- Ты просто несносный! - пыхтел Бильбо, подпоясываясь, - просто ужасный!  
\- От тебя пахнет гномом, - перебил его дракон, - как ты это объяснишь?  
\- Я, мой дорогой друг, целых полгода жил с гномами! - вскинулся Бильбо, - а сейчас я живу в их сокровищнице. Чем я должен пахнут, золотом?  
\- Лучше б ты пах золотом, чем гномами, - глухо заворчал Смог, но запах гнома был совсем легким, будто здесь побывал разведчик. А хоббит все продолжал возмущаться.  
\- Тссс... - велел ему Смог, осторожно прижав к губам кончик когтя. - Я всего лишь спросил.  
\- Ты всего лишь вытряхнул меня из постели вверх тормашками!  
\- Хочешь, - ухмыльнулся дракон, - я уложу тебя в постель?  
И, не слушая возражений Бильбо, он быстро перекинулся в человека.  
\- Иди ко мне, - сладко улыбнулся дракон, - я отнесу тебя обратно.  
\- Знаешь что? - внезапно остыл Бильбо, - у меня на шее тяжеленная цепь, которая скоро переломит мою шею. А ты говоришь, что я тут привечаю гномов и могу сбежать.  
Если б Смог был знаком с Бильбо не так давно, он ни за что не поверил бы ему, но сейчас встрепанный и недовольный вид хоббита, его покрасневшие от обиды глаза убедили дракона. Он подошел и, схватившись покрепче, голыми руками разомкнул кольцо на его шее.  
\- Если ты обещаешь мне, что не сбежишь, - проговорил Смог, отбросив цепь в сторону.  
\- Не сбегу, - тяжело вздохнул хоббит, и, чтоб не прятать взгляд, уткнулся носом меж ребер дракона, - спасибо, Смог.  
\- Не за что, - фыркнул тот, проводя ладонью по его кудрявым волосам. Бильбо молчал, не вырывался, позволяя гладить себя. Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь звуками дыхания. Бильбо чувствовал себя достаточно паршиво - оказывается, дракон мог поверить его лжи, и, более того, способен отпустить. Похоже, задание Торина будет выполнить куда сложнее, чем он думал.

\- Ты мог бы одеться? - попросил Бильбо вдруг, отстранившись от Смога, - мне неудобно.  
\- А что такого? - поднял бровь дракон, - ты мне нравишься. Это обычная реакция.  
\- На симпатичных принцесс?! - воскликнул Бильбо, отодвигаясь от дракона, постарался посмотреть куда-нибудь в сторону. - Смог, я не сокровище и не принцесса! Спрячь, пожалуйста, свой... свою... реакцию в штаны и не показывай мне больше!  
\- А что тебе не нравится? - ухмыльнулся дракон. - Неужели у тебя не так?  
\- Конечно, у меня не так! У меня вот так! - показал Бильбо расстояние между двумя ладонями, - и только на девушек!  
Смог ехидно усмехнулся, и, с трудом удерживая руки при себе, чтоб не ущипнуть хоббита, сказал:  
\- Что ж, Бильбо, будь по-твоему. Тогда я, пожалуй, слетаю на разведку к Озерному городу, разузнаю свежие сплетни...  
\- И ты оставишь меня одного? - перепугался Бильбо, но не за себя, а за гномов, а Смог понял его испуг по-своему.  
\- А ты боишься?  
\- Ну, - смутился Бильбо, а потом прикинув, в каком случае дракон остается в своем логове и никуда не полетит, ответил: - Ты же обещал уложить меня спать.  
Если б у Смога в человеческом виде имелся хвост, он бы сейчас, несомненно, завилял бы им или обвил свои ноги.

***

В караулке было тихо и темно, только слабый огонек теплился в плошке с жиром.  
\- Я имел в виду только спать, - слабо возразил Бильбо, но дракону и дела не было до его мнения. Он, полностью обнаженный, легко приволок хоббита, уложив на постель - и принялся торопливо срывать с него одежду, хрипло и прерывисто дыша.  
\- Тише... осторожнее! Смог! - воскликнул Бильбо и схватил дракона за уши, - чего ты вытворяешь?  
\- Тебе не нравится? - зафырчал тот, вновь проходясь языком по трепещущей коже его живота, гладкого и безволосого.  
\- Смог! - выдохнул Бильбо, бессильно откидываясь на подушки, бесполезно было сейчас отталкивать дракона - возбужденного и напряженного, как взведенный арбалет.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не смогу сделать тебе приятно? - продышал тот горячо, едва не обжигая кожу, - расслабься, хоббит.  
И Бильбо перестал сопротивляться, впился пальцами в его широкие плечи, ощущая прикосновение влажного, чуть шероховатого языка. В эту минуту он очень отчетливо ощутил, что Смог – животное, пусть даже говорящее, пусть даже и выглядящее, как человек.  
\- Прекрати… - тихо застонал он, поглаживая его шею, - не надо так…  
\- Ты уверен, что не надо? – Смог чуть отстранился, - или тебе просто нравится пищать и вздыхать?  
\- Нравится, - засопел хоббит, и тот засмеялся, вновь дотрагиваясь до него горячими сухими губами, вначале едва ощутимо, а потом все теснее и жарче. Приласкав, дракон перевернул его на живот, словно добычу, навис над ним, потянув зубами за взмокшие волосы на затылке.  
\- Больно не будет, - пророкотал дракон с такой таинственной серьезностью, будто знал особый секрет. Бильбо все равно изрядно нервничал, дергаясь и скуля в предвкушении, но больно и правда не было. Дракон мягко и плавно надвигался на него, вдавливая в матрас, при солидной разнице в росте Бильбо просто потерялся под ним, и кусал сейчас подушку, сипло дыша.  
\- Зря не соглашался сразу, - шипел над ним Смог, поглаживая его по боку лапой – того и гляди сейчас вонзит когти под ребра! Но Бильбо напрасно боялся - Смог не царапал и кусал свою жертву.

Громко всхлипнув, Бильбо прижался затылком к его груди, и почувствовал, как дракон лапой прижимает его к себе, не отпуская ни на дюйм, пока не зарычал сам, долго и страшно.  
\- Мое сокровище, - фыркнул он на ухо хоббиту. – Никому не отдам.

***

\- У меня в любовниках дракон, - вяло пробормотал Бильбо на следующее утро, которое здесь, в пещере, было таким же темным, как и ночь.  
\- Что? – глухо и сонно заворчал Смог.  
\- В Шире бы все с ума сошли, - добавил тот и рассеянно провел ладонью по уху дракона, - или решили, что я сошел…  
\- Шир, - задумчиво фыркнул дракон, - у вас там есть золотые прииски?  
\- Ничего у нас там нет, - отмахнулся Бильбо, подергал его несильно за ухо, - тебя больше ничего не интересует?  
\- Да и не в побрякушках этих дело, - улыбнулся Смог, притянув хоббита к себе, взял его пальцы и положил себе на шею. Бильбо невольно стиснул их, обхватил его второй рукой и прижался к его груди, тихо дыша.

***

Первые пару дней хоббиту и дела не было до Торина и его приказа, но с каждой новой зажженной свечей, с каждой новой порцией жира, который он выливал в миску с фитилем, Бильбо приближался к тому моменту, когда становилось ясно – придется выбирать между гномами и драконом. Он никогда не мог и представить себе, что однажды предстанет перед таким выбором. А сейчас совершенно не знал, что ему выбирать.   
И так, и эдак Бильбо выходил предателем, отчего совсем потерял покой и сон.

А Смог, наплевав совершенно на все вокруг, кроме своих сокровищ, только и дрых целыми днями, отдыхая от пребывания в человеческом облике ночью. Чувствовал себя непобедимым и неуязвимым.  
\- Ишь, - фыркнул Бильбо, обходя его огромную тушу, поглаживая ладонью мощные крылья, - лежит тут, как король. Наворовал, занял чужой дом, и думает, что умнее всех. Нет, чтоб улететь отсюда подобру-поздорову.  
Смог запыхтел во сне – то ли от прикосновения, то ли сон ему снился хороший.  
\- Нельзя вот взять и вернуть гномам дом, а?! - Бильбо подергал его за крыло, - или ты у нас и правда неуязвимый? Хорошо бы, конечно, если б оно было так…  
Он смотрел, смотрел, но шкура дракона почти во всем местах казалась непроницаемой и прочной. Полной уверенности у него не появилось, но на сердце полегчало, он заполз Смогу на шею и улегся там - меж ушей шкура дракона была теплой и приятной на ощупь. Как было бы славно, если б дракон и правда решился улететь… Бильбо угнездился меж его ушей, свесив ноги, и, несмотря на то, что на сердце было тяжело, быстро уснул.

***

Последняя плошка.   
Последний день.

Сегодня, если Бильбо сам не выйдет, Торин явится за ним и убьет дракона. Отрубит ему голову хорошо заточенным эльфийским мечом. Или Смог разинет пасть, схватит Торина за голову, и, помотав немного, отбросит в сторону его бездыханное тело. Или зажарит живьем. Или вместе с Торином придет Кили, и застрелит дракона, попав точнехонько в глаз.  
Бильбо не мог спать, вертелся и вертелся, и довертелся, едва не спихнув Смога с кровати. Тот недовольно заворчал во сне, но не проснулся. Глупый доверчивый дракон.

Бильбо был противен самому себе, но не знал, как можно облегчить совесть, не мог найти мирное решение проблемы. А время шло. До самого вечера он ходил туда-сюда по горе сокровищ, копался в ней, ничего не находил и ругался, как сапожник. Смог, наблюдая за ним, наконец не выдержал, подошел и вытянул хоббита из норы, которую он устроил себе в большущем сундуке.  
\- Чего ты здесь зарылся? Ищешь что-то?  
\- Нет. Отстань от меня, будь любезен.  
\- Ты такой хмурый, - пробормотал Смог, - ты о чем-то переживаешь?  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Бильбо, но тот цепко ухватил его за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в глаза.  
\- Говори все, как есть. Удрать вздумал?  
\- Проклятье! - воскликнул хоббит, - я сижу здесь, Смог, чтоб выведать твое слабое место. И рассказать о нем гномам. Понял? А теперь давай, откусывай мне голову, и покончим с этим раз и навсегда.  
\- Ах ты хоббит! - зашипел Смог, раздуваясь и свирепея на глазах, - ах ты гадкая мохноногая козявка!

Бильбо молчал, опустив взгляд, лишь отшатнулся инстинктивно, когда Смог зарычал, перевоплотившись окончательно.  
\- А ну иди сюда! - рыкнул дракон, подцепив его кончиками когтей за воротник, поднял к самым своим глазам, и выдохнул жарко, - давно пора было сожрать тебя, малявка, и не смей молить о пощаде!  
Бильбо, который был нем, как рыба, даже не поднял взгляда. Горькая тайна, сорвавшаяся с его души, словно камень с горы, ухнула далеко в бездну, пропав навсегда.  
\- И не смей смотреть на меня своими глазенками! - предупредил дракон, встряхнув хоббита еще раз, - меня не разжалобить.  
Бильбо, который чувствовал сейчас только облегчение, закрыл глаза, приготовившись сделать последний вздох. Смог облизнулся и сунул хоббита себе в пасть. Захлопнул ее, замер, потом потоптался с набитым ртом. Улегся на свое любимое место, сморгнул несколько раз и закрыл глаза.

***

Через пару минут он решительно выплюнул хоббита и пророкотал:  
\- Благодари меня за оставленную тебе жизнь, малявка! И беги отсюда, пока я не передумал!  
\- Но Смог! - воскликнул мокрый от драконьей слюны Бильбо, встрепанный и всклокоченный.  
\- Пошел вон отсюда, я сказал! Живо!  
И дракон фыркнул на него с такой силой, что бедного хоббита отнесло к стене. А потом, сердито и горестно взвыв, Смог улегся на свою лежку и замолчал.

***

\- Ты все еще здесь, наглая малявка?! - проревел дракон, когда понял, что не сможет заснуть.  
\- Да, Смог, - отозвался Бильбо совершенно несчастным и потерянным голосом.  
\- Да, Смог, - передразнил его дракон, приняв вдруг человеческий облик. Подошел к сидящему на куче золота обсохшему уже хоббиту и спросил:  
\- Какого лешего, Бильбо?  
\- Не знаю! - сердито воскликнул тот, разглядывая свои коленки, - что, по-твоему, я должен заявиться сейчас к гномам и сказать "О, ребята, я увидел брешь в его броне!". Или мне отправиться с этим в Озерный город?  
\- Можешь отправиться с этим хоть к волшебнику Саруману, - ответил Смог злобно, а потом присел рядом и задумался, уткнувшись локтями в колени.  
Бильбо виновато поглядел на него и привалился плечом к его плечу. Заскулил тихо, когда Смог схватил его, прижав к себе, а затем усадил к себе на колени. Он поцеловал дракона в ухо, подышав осторожно, принялся поглаживать его по плечам и горько всхлипнул, когда тот положил когтистые пальцы ему на шею.  
\- Смо-о-г! – засопел он шумно, - я не хочу, чтоб они тебя… Смог!  
\- Не ной, - рыкнул тот, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, - а ну прекрати. Живо!  
Бильбо закивал, вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони и вновь прижался к дракону, часто и прерывисто дыша. Тот тоже молчал, грудь его мерно вздымалась.

\- Может, гномы передумают тебя убивать?   
\- Какую еще глупость я услышу от тебя сегодня, принцесса?  
\- Смотри, - Бильбо пропустил шпильку мимо ушей, полез за пазуху и достал сверток, завернутый в тряпицу.   
Размотав ее, он показал Смогу алмаз удивительной красоты, сияющий, словно ночное небо, закат и северное сияние одновременно. Алмаз был похож на упавшую с неба звезду - и целый мир, скрытый в крупном камне.  
\- Ты стащил у меня Аркенстон?! - заревел дракон, и едва не сбросил хоббита с колен, но потом встряхнул головой и удержал его, - ты ворюга, ты в курсе? Ты наглый взломщик!  
\- Не мы такие, жизнь такая, - философски заметил Бильбо, - смотри, я отдам Торину этот камень, а он согласится оставить тебя в живых. Идет?  
\- Ты отдашь ему мой камень?!  
\- Смог!  
\- Положим, - заскрипел зубами дракон, - ты отдашь ему мой камень. Но что-то я сильно сомневаюсь, что после этого он оставит мою гору в покое.  
\- Это его гора, - заметил хоббит, - и они вместе с жителями Озерного города собираются убить тебя. И гномы завладеют сокровищами обратно, понимаешь? По праву сильного.  
\- Не бывать такому, - отрезал дракон.

Бильбо тоже молчал, прижимаясь к нему. Он завернул Аркенстон и вновь спрятал его за пазуху, и осторожно погладил дракона по щеке. Потерся носом о его нос, выпрашивая поцелуй - и Смог перестал гневно сопеть, и сделал это, вороша волосы хоббита, склеившиеся местами от слюны.  
\- Тебя надо вымыть.  
\- Меня надо домой, - вздохнул хоббит, - туда, где мне самое место. А вы со своими проклятыми камнями сидите уже у меня в печенках! - воскликнул он неожиданно громко, - Торину подавай его разлюбезный Аркенстон, тебе подавай всю эту гору... Какой от нее прок, Смог?! Какой от нее прок, ты ведь даже не платил за то, что крал в окрестных деревнях для меня! Ты просто лежишь на холодном жестком золоте, обнимаешь неживые камни, а ведь с тем же успехом ты мог бы лежать на голом утесе.  
\- Ты ничего не смыслишь...  
\- О нет, это ты ничего не смыслишь! - рявкнул рассерженный хоббит, - и с меня достаточно! Если тебе наплевать на все, ради груды сокровищ - отлично. Тогда мне стоит просто превратиться в одно из них - молчаливое и неживое. И это будет просто прекрасно!!!  
Смог опять замолчал, уставившись на хоббита, отсевшего в темный угол и обиженно надувшегося там.  
Сокровища сверкали, манили, переливались, Смог слышал их дивную музыку, слышал, как камни и металл поют сладкие песни. Один только звук выбивался из общей симфонии - сопение обиженного хоббита.  
\- А где ты живешь? - спросил Смог тихо, подбираясь к нему ближе. – Где там твой Шир?  
\- Тебе-то что?  
\- А то, - ухмыльнулся дракон, - говори.  
И Бильбо рассказал ему, рассказал про Шир, как туда добраться, и как его найти. А Смог, прикоснувшись к его лицу губами в последний раз, отошел, перевоплощаясь в дракона.  
Принялся копаться в сокровищах, перерывая груды слитков и поднимая волны из золотых монет.  
\- Что ты ищешь? - спросил Бильбо, - могу я помочь.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся дракон, оторвавшись от своего занятия, - иди, расскажи им. Расскажи им всем про мое слабое место под левой лапой, которое ты наверняка обнаружил уже!  
\- Смог...  
\- Иди, иди, - громко расхохотался дракон, а потом добавил ему заговорщически шепотом, - встретимся в Шире.  
И Бильбо, не вполне понимая его идеи, кивнул раз, другой, а потом припустил к выходу со всех ног.

Гномы ждали его, Торин извелся весь, но появление Бильбо обрадовало их всех.  
\- Надо рассказать жителям Озерного города, - решил Торин, - пойдешь с нами, Бильбо?  
\- Да, пойду, - кивнул тот, не замечая почти ничего вокруг, потому что в голове сейчас была одна-единственная мысль.

Встретимся в Шире.

Конец.


End file.
